


The Genius in the Gene

by karaokegal



Category: House MD
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drabble, Drugs, Gambling, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting harder to be an enabler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Genius in the Gene

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Music Is My Boyfriend Meme](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1518068.html). Song-[Gin Soaked Boy-The Divine Comedy](http://www.sendspace.com/file/q9echp). Prompt- House/Vicodin, you get what you need. (Sorry. I mis-read the prompt.) Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Wilson is running out of rationalizations.

He clung to the excuse of House’s pain, long after even Cameron had started calling an addict an addict. There’s the gambling, which forced House to sell the Corvette to prevent the danger from spreading to family members. Wilson passes that off as a symptom of House’s boredom.

It’s the alcohol that really scares him.

House has started serving martinis, forcing Wilson to partake with the implication that if Wilson doesn’t, House will find a new drinking companion. The threat works.

Wilson will keep enabling House, as long as House stays addicted to him.


End file.
